


Baby I’m horny

by Annie13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie13/pseuds/Annie13
Summary: Pretty much just aot (or snk) modern high school au where Historia and Ymir are girlfriends and Historia gets horny so they have fun phone times ;)





	Baby I’m horny

Blondie: babbbyyyyyy  
Blonde: im hornnnyyyy :(((

‘Mir: and why do I need to know this?

Blondie: stop being difficult:(

‘Mir: me? Difficult? Never

Blondie: :(  
Blondie: plsssss  
Blondie: I need uuuu  
Blondie: look how wet I am for u  
Blonde: *picture sent*

‘Mir: fuck baby  
‘Mir: ok u got me  
‘Mir: what u want

Blondie: hmmmmm  
Blondie: tell me how u eat me out

‘Mir: ok  
‘Mir: id start slow, kissing and licking all around your thighs  
‘Mir: then id slowly get closer to where u want me  
‘Mir: are u touching yourself?

Blondie: yes...

‘Mir: ok stop  
‘Mir: until I tell u that u can touch

Blondie: fine  
Blondie: just keep going  
Blondie: pls

‘Mir: ha ok  
‘Mir: I’ll keep on licking closer but I’m not gonna touch your clit or pussy  
‘Mir: not yet  
‘Mir: ok u can touch now babe  
‘Mir: but just your fingers on your thighs  
‘Mir: DONT touch your clit or pussy

Blondie: fuck  
Blondie: keep going

‘Mir: I’m gonna gently lick up your pussy  
‘Mir: mmm u taste so good  
‘Mir: ur probably so wet the sheets are soaked by now  
‘Mir: am I right baby?

Blondie: yesss

‘Mir: good  
‘Mir: I guess I’ve made u wait long enough  
‘Mir: I’ll lick up your pussy, get all the extra slick and shove it back in with my tongue  
‘Mir: then I’m gonna slide a finger in while I suck your clit  
‘Mir: u want that baby

Blondie: yesss plsssss  
Blondie: can i touch my pussy now?

‘Mir: not yet babe  
‘Mir: I’m gonna suck hard on your clit and add another finger in your pussy  
‘Mir: then I’m gonna fuck u hard with me fingers  
‘Mir: god I can imagine the noises  
‘Mir: your always so hot when I fuck u  
‘Mir: love it when u whine and moan  
‘Mir: ok baby u can touch your pussy now

Blondie: yayyy

‘Mir: I wanna see

Blondie: *video sent*

‘Mir: fuck baby your pussy is so red and puffy  
‘Mir: u must need to come so bad  
‘Mid: does it hurt baby?

Blondie: yeah  
Blondie: need to cum so bad

‘Mir: fuck baby do u know what u do to me  
‘Mir: fucking leaked thro my panties

Blondie: lemme see

‘Mir: *picture sent*

‘Mir: babe where u go?

Blondie: sry  
Blondie: I just came

‘Mir: really???  
‘Mir: that fast?  
‘Mir: ha I’m better than I thought

Blondie: fuck of  
Blondie: not my fault that ur hot as fuck and all mine

‘Mir: aww thx babe  
‘Mir: now wanna help me with this  
‘Mir: *picture sent*

Blondie: sure ;)


End file.
